Lead-acid batteries remain the main economic alternative as electric sources in most cars, trucks, buses, tractors, and motorcycles for many decades. The applications of these batteries vary from boats, planes, and submarines to electric cars and elsewhere.
In the conventional lead acid battery, the electromotive force being generated between lead and lead oxide in aqueous sulfuric acid by consuming sulfuric acid. Due to this, the production of lead acid battery by consuming huge kilograms of lead and additional metals as well as sulfuric acid as electrolyte and the disposal of waste materials makes the economic and environmental problems as grave yard.
Therefore, much effort had been introduced on developing technologies for recycling lead from used batteries which includes the reusing of the batteries or to extend their life-span, but these efforts have been less successful. The main reaction product, lead sulfate, which accumulates during this process, covers the plates and reduces the surface of the reactive materials, lowering the voltage and the capacity of the battery, increasing the cell internal resistance. The so-called sulfation process expands the sulfate deposits which lead to undesired crystallization of the deposits eventually to destroy the battery. Therefore, a lead-acid battery has a limited life-span of several years, usually between two and five years.
US20120328940 discloses Functionalized CNT having oxidation level of 1-15 wt % replacing only Carbon Black in NAM in lead acid batteries. Further it deals with sulfonated polymer used as surfactant for dispersing the CNT in lead oxide matrix.
US20040160156A1 disclosed for preparation of master batch mixture of resin component namely, polyvinylidiene fluoride used in electrode.
WO2013011516 deals with functionalized carbon nanotube and composite with conductive polymers used in Lead acid battery electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,753 B2 deals with modification of CNT using oxidation with peroxygen compounds. JP 2008098009 deals with carbon black and CNT, Nanocarbon mixture in positive electrode.
None of the above said patents deal with CNT used as multifunctional additive in Lead acid battery electrodes.
CN101320800 disclosed CNT mixed with surfactants (Sodium dodehyl benzene sulphonate, Poly Vinyl alcohol) into Poly acrylo nitrile stable fibre and lead oxide as active material used. Further Ball mill is used for size reduction.
WO2015101917 A1 disclosed for simultaneous production of carbon nanotube, Hydrogen and lighter hydrocarbons from crude oil and its products using vibrating reactor.